


Late Holidays, Fresh Beginnings

by jelly_pies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3+1 Things, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepperony Gift Exchange 2021, Pepperony Valentines Exchange 2021, Recovery, Tony Stark Lives, but there's lots more fluff than angst I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_pies/pseuds/jelly_pies
Summary: "Three holidays…" Pepper arches an eyebrow, "in two weeks?"Tony grins. "It was the Little Miss's idea.""And it's a good one! Please, Mom?""Please, Pep?""That only works when she does it," Pepper laughs, dropping beside her family on the couch. "So how do we do this? Halloween first…""Then Christmas and New Year's," Morgan finishes. "The three holidays Daddy missed."-Or, three times Pepper throws a special holiday celebration after Tony's recovery, and one time Tony surprises her with one.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Late Holidays, Fresh Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [microgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microgirl/gifts).



> My fic for @microgirl8225 for the Pepperony Gift Exchange! Belated Happy Valentines, I hope you like this Tony, Pepper, and Morgan fluff ❤️

"Three holidays…" Pepper arches an eyebrow, "in two weeks?"

Tony grins. "It was the Little Miss's idea."

"And it's a good one!" Morgan fixes Pepper with her serious pleading eyes despite her current upside-down position, draped across Tony's lap on the couch. Morgan had spent the past few weeks attached to her dad in one way or another: sitting on his lap, clinging to him like a koala, or else standing beside Tony and generally hanging out in his space. With everything that happened since the Battle, though, nobody blamed the kid for getting clingy. "Please, Mom?"

"Please, Pep?" It's Tony's turn to break out the big doe eyes.

"That only works when _she_ does it," Pepper laughs, dropping beside her family on the couch. "So how do we do this? Halloween first…"

"Then Christmas and New Year's," Morgan finishes. "The three holidays Daddy missed."

Tony winks with his good left eye, as his right has lost that ability. His prosthetic arm comes up around Pepper's shoulders—still rather stiff and cold, Tony said he'd work on improving its comfort next—but Pepper leans in like the cool metal is a thick, warm blanket.

They had gotten lucky, for Pepper to still be able to relax in Tony's arms, for Morgan to still have a father to wrap herself around. Really, really lucky.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the holiday rush," Pepper comments on their daughter's plan.

"I like it. Get to spend quality time with my two girls. It's just, you know, life's been pretty crazy recently." Tony shrugs. "Everyone in the Tower, all the group hugs and kisses…"

Pepper isn't fooled by his offhandedness. She knows how meaningful the post-Thanos reconciliations had been to everyone involved—especially Tony.

With the Compound destroyed, the team had spent the last three months in the newly rebought Avengers Tower, anxiously awaiting news of Tony's coma and recovery in Wakanda. When Pepper, Tony, and Morgan had finally been able to join them in the Tower, Nat and Rhodey headed a party that frankly rivaled Times Square's October victory celebration. And from then on came a string of reunions, team therapy sessions (that Pepper heartily approved of), and movie nights (that Morgan very heartily approved of).

But now life was settling back to normal. The three of them had moved back to the lake house, while the Avengers who weren't retired carried on. And to Pepper, spending some quieter celebrations just within the family was starting to sound like the perfect idea.

She snuggles in closer against Tony's side, combing her fingers through Morgan's hair. "Don't think there's gonna be any less hugs and kisses this way, Mr. Stark."

Tony smirks. "Is that a promise, Ms. Potts?"

Morgan dramatically covers her eyes just as Pepper gives Tony a kiss.

\----- Halloween -----

Morgan had been really, really excited for last year's Halloween. Pepper remembers the day her daughter's costume arrived early in the month.

"There's my little parrot!" Tony grinned, lifting Morgan and playfully spinning her around in her colorful feathery getup.

"If you make me gauntlets, Daddy, I can fly for real!"

"Absolutely not," Pepper laughed.

Tony winked and whispered, "Maybe next Halloween."

But Halloween had never come for their family. Three days later, Steve, Nat, and Scott had paid a visit to the lake house. And a week after that, Tony lay dying in a Wakandan hospital.

Pepper took Morgan to Wakanda a few times, just "to see the place where Daddy is." Not the hospital—god, no, there were times when Pepper wished she never had to go there herself. They visited the palace, the brilliant princess's lab that fascinated Morgan, and the parks where Morgan avoided looking at any of the colorful birds.

Tony's coma had lasted for longer than anyone expected, and Pepper knew none of them would be up for a Halloween celebration that year.

So it's no wonder, now that they were doing their three-holiday plan, Halloween was the one Morgan looked forward to the most.

"There's my little parrot!" Though he can't pick her up as easily this time, the same grin lights up Tony's face. And Morgan twirls just as proudly as before in her costume.

"Daddy, you aren't dressed up yet!"

"Mom and I got new outfits. It's a surprise," Tony winks.

Morgan gasps dramatically, and across the room, Pepper shoots Tony their well-used 'that's _your_ daughter' look. "No Abu and Rajah?"

"We're still gonna match, I promise. Now go greet the trick-or-treaters."

"But we don't have trick-or—"

The doorbell rings, and Pepper grandly sweeps it open to reveal Natasha and Nebula, dressed up as each other. "Trick or treat!"

As Morgan bounds off to greet her two aunts, Pepper and Tony sneak upstairs.

"You're sure you're okay bringing everyone else into this?" Tony asks, in the middle of dressing up in their costumes.

Pepper pauses. "The other Avengers? Of course, why—"

"Just double checking. I know you wanted a bit of alone time, but then the plans blew up, and—"

"Tony. This is fine, fantastic, I promise." So maybe Pepper _did_ crave a bit of alone time, after the ordeal of Tony's recovery. But the Avengers were family—she could say it without reserve this time. And, Pepper thinks as she helps Tony's prosthetic arm into his costume, her hands lingering as usual whenever she touches him (because she can still touch him, she didn't lose him, _Tony's alive)_ —and Pepper thinks, she and Tony have the rest of their lives ahead of them. They have all the time in the world.

Pepper smiles. "Let's give our daughter the Halloween party she missed."

As if on cue, a peal of laughter floats from downstairs, followed by a roar. "Oh goody, Bruce is here," Tony says, turning around to present his costume. But the sight of Pepper, already wearing hers, makes him stop and drop his jaw. "Wow. You look…"

Even after all these years, Tony looking at her like _that_ still makes Pepper beam like a love-struck girl. She puts on the finishing touch—her pirate captain's hat. "Argh, matey."

"Ahoy, captain!" Tony grins, spreading his arms to present his own costume.

It's a stroke of genius on Tony's part, really—his face scars, the eyepatch with a real fake eye underneath, and his prosthetic arm currently fitted with a hook only enhance the costume. And Tony wears it all proudly. Pepper's sure Morgan would be delighted.

Pepper takes Tony's hand in both of hers. "Happy Halloween, my battle-scarred hero."

"Minus the battle scars," Tony replies with a soft look and softer voice, "I'd say the same to you."

And if Pepper and Tony are able to sneak a few minutes of… alone time, before joining the rest of their family in a smashing success of a Halloween party, that's only for them to know.

\----- Christmas -----

Tony has frequent nightmares.

It's a simple fact of life, to the point that Pepper knows exactly what to do when he starts shivering and whimpering like this.

"Honey?" She reaches over in the dark, finds Tony's form by the light of the moon and the heat of his sweating skin, and gently shakes his shoulder. "Tony, wake up."

A few seconds pass. Tony keeps on shaking, even after Pepper removes her hand. Pepper's breath catches in her throat—it shouldn't take this long.

"Tony, Tony wake up."

But Tony keeps on shaking. He keeps on shaking and shaking—

"Tony, please—"

Pepper can't keep the fear out of her voice. Tony goes still, and his skin goes cold. Deathly cold.

_"Tony!"_

_"Pepper!"_ Someone shakes her— "Honey—Pep—wake up—"

Pepper shoots upward. Tony catches her in his arms.

"Shh, Pep. I'm here. You're okay, you're okay, wasn't real." Pepper is still shaking. Tony just sits and holds her tight, warm and safe and _here._ He's here. "You're okay."

Pepper has frequent nightmares. It's a simple fact of life.

In a few minutes Pepper's breathing slows down to normal, and she summons the strength to embrace Tony back. As they sink back against the headboard, Pepper tries to regain her surroundings—starting with the fact that this isn't _their_ bed.

 _Oh,_ Pepper realizes. _It's Christmas._

 _Christmas—late celebration. Morgan's plan. Christmas—Rhodes residence,_ her brain slowly supplies.

The three of them had arrived yesterday, the designated late-Christmas eve. Which means—Pepper checks the clock and sees it's past midnight—today is their Christmas celebration. And what a way to start it, shivering and crying quietly in her husband's arms.

Pepper is suddenly grateful Morgan had bunked with Jim's niece, Lila, so that her daughter didn't have to see her like that.

"Sorry to wake you," Pepper whispers after a long silence; Tony presses a kiss to her temple in response. "Nightmare," Pepper adds unnecessarily.

"You okay?"

"... Yeah."

Tony follows Pepper's gaze to the clock. "Hey, look, Merry Christmas."

Pepper just snuggles closer, presses herself against Tony's chest to feel his steady heartbeat, and hopes that counts as a reply.

 _He's here. He's here._ Pepper repeats the mantra to herself until she falls asleep.

Soon morning arrives, bright and cheery and more than welcome. Pepper buzzes around the kitchen with Roberta, watches over Morgan and Lila as they go sledding, laughs with Jim over their favorite Christmas cookies, and basically does her best to distract herself from last night's dream. Throughout the day, though, Pepper can't help but sneak ever-so-casual brushes of her hand over Tony's whenever they come close together. Tony simply squeezes Pepper's hand back, and thankfully doesn't bring the subject up.

"It's been three weeks now, hasn't it?"

Pepper looks up from her hot chocolate, startled from her thoughts. "Sorry?"

"Since Tony came home," Roberta clarifies. She settles into an armchair beside Pepper, her voice full of motherly concern.

"Yes, it has." Pepper bites her lip. Jim's mother has always had that air about her that makes Pepper feel safe to pour her heart out. "That long, and at the same time not long enough."

"Hm. I see how you looked at him over dinner. Like he'd disappear if you so much as glanced away."

Or turn cold. Fade quietly into the next life, like Tony did many, many times throughout the coma. And many times in Pepper's nightmares.

She turns the mug around and around in her hands. "We've been through near death situations before. Never took me this long to get over it."

"Oh, honey," Roberta tuts. "That's nothing to be ashamed about."

"This string of holidays is supposed to be his welcome home. And here I am jumping at ghosts." Tony had always been the hero, the protector of their family, but Pepper was the rudder that kept them steady. Except now, she feels like she's drifting herself.

And nobody is even dying anymore.

Pepper sighs. "I have nightmares," she admits. "It comes and goes."

"Christmas past?" Roberta half-jokes.

_Tony keeps on shaking. He keeps on shaking and shaking. His skin goes deathly cold._

Pepper blinks the two-month old memory away. Tony's coma, that seizure. Last Christmas.

"Something like that."

Both women sit in silence for a while. In the adjoining room, laughs erupt as Tony, Jim, Lila, and Morgan finish tinkering with the robot they were building together. The bot's claw had come up to ruffle Morgan's hair, only to get tangled in it. Morgan is more amused than anything, and Tony can't help giggling and teasing as he frees his poor daughter's locks.

The sight warms Pepper more than the hot chocolate in her hands could.

"Ghosts don't ever fade," Roberta says softly. Pepper looks over and sees the older woman is gazing at both Jim and Tony as she says it. "You know what drives them to the edge of the picture, though? That—" she nods at their family— "that right there. That is a sight to behold."

Just then Tony looks over; he catches Pepper's eye, and they exchange one of those looks that Pepper can't put into words—nor would she want to. The crinkles around Tony's eyes when he smiles, the tenderness of the way he looks at her, is an ever echoing _"he's here, he's here."_

Pepper smiles back, and reaches over to squeeze Roberta's hand. Nightmares can plague her all they want. Pepper's reality is there to catch her safely when she wakes up.

\----- New Year -----

Fireworks shower the landscape with purple and white and gold, as Morgan stares with childlike wonder, her bright brown eyes lighting up with the sky. It's one of the rare occasions when Pepper has brought her daughter to Wakanda, and despite their situation, Morgan is enjoying herself immensely.

The two of them are standing by the window in Tony's room. He had finally been declared well enough to be transferred out of the intensive care wing, after his surgeries, occasional seizures, and more than two months in a coma. Tony has yet to wake up, but the doctors say it's only a matter of time.

Pepper and Morgan welcome the new year with more hope than they've had cause to hold in a long time.

That's how it started. To this day, Pepper isn't sure what triggered what happened next. Maybe it was the fireworks, the joyous celebrations outside. Maybe it was her and Morgan's voices, chattering about new year's and Dad's recovery and _"but Gerald doesn't like fireworks, will he be alright with Uncle Happy?"_

Maybe the universe just has the timing of a cheesy movie.

Whatever the case, what happened next was: between oohs and ahs at the fireworks, and a new batch of gold and green flashing starkly against the dark sky, a new scratchy voice pipes up behind Pepper and Morgan.

"What… what're we celebrating?"

"Daddy!" Morgan squeals. She bounds like a rabbit up on the bed, her arms thrown around Tony's neck in seconds. Pepper remains, rooted to the spot. Staring.

Tony circles his one arm around Morgan, stroking her hair comfortingly. Tony looks up at Pepper, eyes wide and bright and awake. Tony is awake. Tony is _here._

And amid all the emotions pulling at her chest, pushing tears up to her eyes, amid her hammering heartbeat, all Pepper can get out is a shaky, "New Year's."

"I missed that much?" Tony scrunches his scarred face. Pepper thinks he's never looked more handsome. "Well, happy New Year, honey. Maguna. Sorry I'm late, do I at least get a kiss?"

Morgan quickly reaches up to kiss Tony's cheek, retreating to her position with her face buried against his shoulder right afterwards. Pepper steps forward slowly, feeling like she's wading through the water, but as soon as she reaches the bed she crashes like a wave, wrapping both husband and daughter in her arms.

Only when she presses her forehead against Tony's does she finally lets the tears fall. "Happy New Year."

\-----

"Happy New Year!" Morgan cheers, racing around the lakeside with Gerald on her heels. "Happy late New Year! Happy new New Year!"

"Sweetheart, get him inside, we're starting the fireworks after dinner!" Pepper calls.

"Come on, Gerald! Happy second New Year, Uncle Happy!"

"Hey, kiddo!" The newly-arrived Happy steps out of the car with May and Peter, and they make their way to where the others are already gathered near the pier. "Okay, Rhodes, how much sugar did you feed the kid?"

Jim raises his hands defensively. "I'm not the spoiling uncle, _you're_ the spoiling uncle."

"Sure you're not, cut the c—crabs."

Morgan slips back among the group, alpaca still in tow. "Dad, I need help with Gerald."

"Sure thing, Ms. Stark. Come on, Pete, the boss needs help with Gerald."

Pepper watches the three of them walk away with a fond smile. Before, no one ever thought they would get to see Tony's two kids together. No one but Tony.

Pepper is endlessly grateful he survived to see it, too.

They finish laying out the picnic table as the sun sets over the lake. Pepper spends the evening beaming over their little family, laughing with May over each of their superheroes' disastrous antics, and exchanging sly looks with Jim every time Happy and May's gazes linger over each other just a few seconds longer than necessary.

"What are you and Rhodey being so secretive about?" Tony whispers to her.

Pepper only grins. She can fill him in later.

For now, though, she and Jim do happen to have another surprise planned. Morgan drops her jaw when the two of them walk out of the garage, wearing their respective Rescue and War Machine suits.

"We thought we'd give the firework show a personal touch tonight," Pepper announces. She pushes a button, and Tony's specially designed rockets appear out of her suit's back.

"What about Daddy?"

"Can't, Mo." Tony flexes his prosthetic arm. "Not for now, at least. I'll watch with everyone else." Pepper knows Tony too well not to detect the well-hidden hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright," Rhodey calls, "up, up! Happy New Year!"

It's a different feeling, flying in her suit for absolutely no reason other than fun. Pepper had done practice rounds with Tony, when he was still perfecting her suit, and she had fought in the battle against Thanos with him. But as the ground drops below her feet, Pepper feels no apprehension, no fears about a coming fight—nothing but the pure thrill of liftoff. She can see why Tony loves this.

When she and Jim have flown up several feet, they start setting off the fireworks. And hearing all the cheers back on the ground, Pepper gets an idea.

She lands back quickly on the pier and puts her arms around Tony.

"Woah, what—"

"I know you miss it," Pepper whispers. "Hold on, and trust me."

Slowly, Tony smiles, locking his arms around Pepper's waist. And she takes off.

They go slowly, vertically, with Tony's feet on top of hers and her hands braced around his shoulders. Pepper pauses in flight several feet up, her breath catching as she looks around her.

They have the best view. Rhodey has continued setting off the fireworks every few seconds, and they fall in a shower of blue and silver, then red and gold. Below them, Happy's camera flash clicks loudly as Morgan points up at them. "Mommy, me next!"

Pepper laughs and pulls Tony closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, um. This is…" Tony chuckles, looking around. Crackles of light above them, their celebrating family below. "This is nice. You're right, I kind of missed… Thank you."

"I got you, remember?"

"I got you first."

Pepper retracts her helmet and answers her husband with a New Year's kiss, as a big whoop rises from the ground.

\----- Valentines -----

Pepper arrives late, as expected, and Tony races to perfect the finishing touches. He's straightened the wine bottle twice, unnecessarily rearranged the flowers, and finger-combed every inch of his graying hair by the time Pepper steps through the door.

She stops in her tracks, her long day of work evident in her face and the drop of her shoulders, but she perks up anyway when Tony offers the bouquet. "Tony, this… Oh my god. I didn't forget a special date, did I?"

"Forget? No." Tony takes her coat and offers his arm; Pepper takes it with a confused frown, following his lead.

"You do look sharp, Mr. Stark."

"You flatter, Ms. Potts."

"Seriously, what's the occasion? If this is for Valentines, I'm sure even you know it's not until next week—"

"And it's gonna be amazing. Like all three holidays you've put together the past couple of weeks. We'll help cut Morgan's little heart cards, spread the love around, family day. Essence of the holiday. But this…"

They reach the dining room. Pepper lets out a gasp. Candlelit dinner for two, with Tony's own home cooking—because he _can_ cook, when he puts his mind to it, thank you very much. Tony pulls out Pepper's seat.

"... uh. Surprise? If I did on the fourteenth, you'd see it coming from miles out, right?"

Pepper just stares, and Tony can't help but indulge in a grin. His wife is a hard woman to catch off guard. And she does have the loveliest look in her eyes when successfully surprised.

"I know you've had a long day," Tony begins his semi-prepared speech, "so this is just… relax. I tucked Morgan in an hour ago, we're fine. I just thought you deserved… I—I wanted a moment alone. I know you wanted some time alone. Since Halloween. I mean, it's been great, family time has been great, but, Pep, I, I just, I missed—"

"Date night sounds great," Pepper cuts off his rambling with a chuckle.

"Date night." Tony exhales. "Good, good, glad you like it."

"Tony, I love it."

"Even got the cheesy music."

Right on cue, FRIDAY starts a slow song over the speakers, and Pepper laughs.

God, Tony loves that laugh. He'd go through Thanos and back again for that laugh.

"You really went all out!"

"For you, Pep? Course I did."

"You're an incurable romantic, Tony Stark."

"I hope so, Pepper Potts. 'Cause we have the rest of our lives ahead of us, lots of time to be that annoying, incurably romantic, sappy old couple."

"Old? Speak for yourself." Pepper takes his hands and smiles. The things Tony sees in that smile. It's the best sight he could have received after waking from his coma. The best part of his recovery, of the past weeks of late holidays and extended celebrations. Even the best thing about surviving the Snap, is being able to wake up to that smile, every day, for the rest of their lives.

Tony brings one hand up to his lips and kisses it. "Rest of our life ahead of us, Pep. Shall we begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> My last two Pepperony fics were angsty so writing this has been both therapeutic and... like doing penance haha. I had a blast! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
